


Sad Sad City

by GhostTownExit



Category: Rollerball (1975)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownExit/pseuds/GhostTownExit
Summary: "The blood we crave shall drive us all insane"A Rollerball (1975) vid for seekingferretSong: "Sad Sad City" by Ghostland ObservatoryDirect link: https://youtu.be/BcwjU4T0Zog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Spring Equinox 2020: Game On!





	Sad Sad City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).




End file.
